Can't Get Enough
by CutePiglet
Summary: "Loving him was also something that I could never get enough of, even if it hurts." A cold soulroom, a reflection of Yami's thoughts. Yugi always brings enough happiness with him that makes him feel warm again. And yet, his love will remain unanswered.


**Author's note: **Hiya~! I decided to join Unattainable Dreams' Prompt Challenge, if you want to join, go to her profile for more information, it's fun!

So, my prompt was: "Love is like a punishment." –Rock Steady (No Doubt)

I stalked her profile a bit and found out that she loved Puzzleshipping, so… Ehe. *grins*

* * *

My soulroom felt awfully cold, the air was tense and I felt like I was standing outside, in the winter air. My eyes took in their surroundings, over a hundred doors were staring at me, along with brick walls that created an endless maze in my mind.

I knew that one of those doors kept my true feelings behind it, even I did not know which one, which was a relief, at least I knew Aibou would never find out what was going on in my endless mind. I stood up and walked around for a while, folding my arms over my chest and closing my eyes, breathing in the cold air through my nose.

I don't think it had ever been this _cold_ in here, my hands were numb and shaking against my clothes. I snarled at my stupidity, I shouldn't have had these feelings, at all. I knew I would end up like this, a cold mess, I couldn't even comprehend my own thoughts anymore.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?"

A small gasp went past my lips as I turned around and came face-to-face with Aibou. He had opened the door just a bit and I could see that the Sennen Puzzle was not around his neck, he always takes it off before he goes to sleep. He looked at me with his large violet eyes, his lips slightly pursed, something he did when he was nervous.

Old habits never die, I thought dryly with a small smile. I fully turned and unfolded my arms to make him feel more comfortable.

"Aibou. Can't sleep?" I said quietly. He closed the door behind him, his hands were clamped around the golden doorknob so they were hidden behind his back. He was wearing his casual black leather shirt and some black boxers, and also some white socks. His hair was a bit messier than usual, he must have been tossing and turning in bed; there _really_ was something on his mind.

"Not really. I know this is a bit out of the blue, but can I talk to you?" He took a few steps closer and my smile widened; I sat down and lightly patted the empty space next to me. He mirrored my smile and took a seat next to me, folding his hands in his lap.

"What's on your mind?" I pulled up one of my knees and let my elbow rest on it so my hand hung limply in the air. I looked at him worriedly, he was fiddling with his pale hands, obviously trying to find the words to say.

"It's cold in here," he whispered. The corner of my lips moved, I looked away and bit back a sigh. I didn't want to explain it to him, not now, not even in ten years, even if we separated one day, I would probably still be stubborn and keep my thoughts to myself. It would only make things worse than they already were.

My head moved right back to his when he took my cold hand in his warm one. He played a bit with my fingers before intertwining them, letting the warmth of his hand spread through mine.

"I'm nervous for our date tomorrow," he said with a sheepish smile. I chuckled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Is that what you're worried about? Come on, Aibou, Anzu really likes you. Why would you be nervous?"

He looked at me, a pink glow on his round cheeks, he shook his head and playfully glared at me, I knew he doesn't like it when I say things like that. I merely smirked in return and lifted my eyebrows, silently challenging him. However, instead of throwing a remark back at me, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, his hand that was still holding mine, slipped out of my grip and ended up on his leg instead.

"We've been on several dates already and I wanted to ask her if she uh…" he looked away awkwardly. "Wanted to be my girlfriend."

I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, giving me a headache. I had lost track of their dates and Aibou wanted to take it to the next level already. I respected his privacy and stayed out of his thoughts when needed. Most of the time, his thoughts were about school and his friends and I knew he didn't mind if I heard those, but his thoughts about Anzu were none of my business.

I forced a smile on my face and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.

"Go for it," I said. "She's very lucky to have you." He looked up at me, so his small nose brushed against my chin, he blinked at me before smiling shyly.

"You really think so?" My eyes softened at the sight, even though we had been together for a long time, he was still a bit insecure. He didn't see himself like I saw him, a kind and loving person whom deserved to be loved in return. Anyone was lucky enough to be with him, to be friends with him and to love him.

I nodded, pulling my hand back and for the briefest moment, the back of my hand touched his cheek. Apparently he didn't mind, he leaned forward and my eyes widened just a bit, but instead of his lips, I felt his forehead against mine. It was a simple gesture, yet powerful in my eyes. He stayed still, letting out small and even breaths through his nose that ghosted softly over my skin. He had closed his eyes a few seconds ago and so had I.

Then, something strange happened. His lips parted and he said,

"I love you, Mou Hitori no Boku."

Love. I knew there were three kinds of love; love like a father loved his son, love like a friend loved another friend, and love like I loved him.

My lips trembled, I closed my eyes, too and felt one tear pricking in one of my moist eyes. It lingered there for a moment before it slid down my cheek, ending up on the cold floor.

"… I love you, too, Aibou," I said softly. He opened his eyes and grinned cheekily at me. I'd already got rid of the small moist track on my cheek so he wouldn't find out.

"I guess I needed that little push you just gave me. Thanks, you're the best, Mou Hitori no Boku," he grabbed my hand again and wrapped both of his hands around it. "I'll go back to bed. Thanks again." He rubbed his nose against mine for a few seconds before he left and I watched him until the door closed once again.

The love I had for him lay somewhere in this room, it hurt, but it was still there. Maybe it was meant to hurt, I shouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place and this was my punishment.

Though, loving him was also something that I could never get enough of.

At least my soulroom was warm again.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is the first time that I wrote something through Yami's eyes. Oh, well, hopefully I didn't screw things up.

I tried to keep it as realistic and IC as possible, that's how I roll, so… yeah. If they don't love each other as lovers, they still love each other as brothers, right~?

*bows head* It's not really a happy ending, sorry about that.

Please review!


End file.
